lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Al di là del mare
è il quindicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 118esimo dell'intera serie. Le vere intenzioni di Locke, o meglio di colui che si è impossessato del suo corpo, sono finalmente svelate. Trama Tempi Romani chiede a una donna chi ella sia.]] Circa 2000 anni prima dello schianto del Volo Oceanic 815, una donna di nome Claudia si ritrova in mezzo al mare aggrappata ai resti della sua nave. Si guarda intorno e vede un'isola. Trasportata dalla corrente, si sveglia sulla spiaggia e tenta di alzarsi, rivelando una gravidanza avanzata. Si fa strada per la giungla, raggiungendo un ruscello in cui dissetarsi. Mentre beve, vede il riflesso di una donna nell'acqua. La donna aiuta Claudia parlandole in latino sino al suo accampamento, dove le offre del cibo e l'aiuta a curare le sue ferite. La donna misteriosa le chiede come si chiama, e lei risponde Claudia. Così Claudia chiede alla donna come sia arrivata sull'Isola, scoprendo che è sola, e lei risponde "per caso", proprio come lei. Alla fine dice a Claudia che qualunque domanda farà, porterà solo ad un'altra domanda, e Claudia dovrebbe riposare, impedendole di andare in cerca dell'equipaggio della sua nave, dicendole che sarà lei a trovarlo. Iniziano le contrazioni della donna giunta, dicendo "sta arrivando". Così la donna misteriosa aiuta Claudia a partorire il bambino, che presto nasce. La madre lo chiama Jacob. Prima che Claudia possa dire qualcosa, un altro bambino si agita dentro la pancia. Claudia continua a sforzare fin quando anche l'altro non è uscito. Al contrario di Jacob, il gemello si agita. Claudia spiega che ha pensato solo a un nome e la donna misteriosa fa calmare i due bambini avvolti in delle coperte. Claudia chiede di poter vedere il secondo bambino, ma la donna le dice che le dispiace, e la uccide con una pietra. Tredici anni dopo e il suo gemello provano un nuovo gioco.]] Il Ragazzo in Nero trova un vecchio gioco egiziano sulla spiaggia. Jacob lo raggiunge e il Ragazzo in Nero gli spiega che è un gioco e che lui "conosce già" le regole. Accetta di giocare con Jacob, ma solo se questi non racconta del gioco a loro madre, perché pensa che sequestrerà il gioco. Alle grotte, la Madre sta lavorando con al suo telaio, quando Jacob ritorna. Insospettita del comportamento del ragazzo, chiede a Jacob se le vuole bene. Lui le risponde di sì, e lei allora gli dice "raccontami quel che succede". Dopo si unisce al Ragazzo in Nero sulla spiaggia, e subito lui capisce che Jacob le abbia raccontato di aver trovato un gioco. La Madre dice che Jacob non è capace a mentire, e spiega al Ragazzo in Nero che invece lui è "speciale". La Madre rivela al ragazzo che ha lasciato il gioco sulla spiaggia per lui. Il Ragazzo in Nero dice che pensava provenisse da "qualche altra parte, al di là del mare". Lei gli spiega che non c'è nessun altro posto; esiste solo l'Isola. Il ragazzo chiede da dove vengono, e la Madre risponde che i fratelli provengono da lei, e lei da sua madre, che è morta. Il ragazzo chiede che cosa è la "morte", e la madre gli dice che è qualcosa di cui non si dovrà mai preoccupare. mostra a Jacob e al gemello la Fonte.]] I ragazzi inseguono un cinghiale, ma viene ucciso da tre cacciatori, i gemelli corrono a casa e chiedere una spiegazione alla madre. Lei dice che questi uomini non sono come loro, perché "noi siamo qui per un motivo." Entrambi i ragazzi insistono per sapere quale sia la ragione. La madre benda gli occhi dei ragazzi. Dice loro che le altre persone sono pericolose perché vengono, combattono, distruggono, corrompono e si finisce sempre allo stesso modo. Dice che ha fatto in modo che i ragazzi non possano mai farsi del male a vicenda. La madre rimuove le bende dai loro occhi e gli mostra una caverna con un ruscello che scorre in esso, la caverna è luminosa poiché emette una luce dorata. La madre dice loro che è il motivo per cui sono sull'isola. Dice loro che non devono mai entrate nella caverna. Il ragazzo in nero dice che è bella, lei è d'accordo e dice loro che un po'di quella stessa luce che si trova nella grotta è in ogni uomo, ma che le persone vogliono sempre di più. La mamma dice che, mentre le altre persone non possono prendere la luce, si potrebbe tentare, e se la luce si spegne qui esce dappertutto. la Madre ha finora protetto il luogo, ma quando lei non potrà più farlo allora dovrà essere uno dei gemelli che lo farà. mostra a suo figlio la verità sui superstiti.]] Un pò di tempo dopo, i ragazzi stanno giocando Senet. Il ragazzo in nero dice a Jacob che non può fare quella mossa perché è contro le regole. Egli aggiunge che un giorno Jacob potrà creare un gioco suo e che tutti dovranno seguire le sue regole. Claudia appare a breve distanza da loro, immersa nella luce ma solo il ragazzo in nero può vederla perché , come lei stessa spiega , è morta. La donna porta il ragazzo in nero in un posto dall'altro lato dell'Isola e gli mostra una folla movimentata.Gli dice che quelle persone sono venute da un posto al di la del mare 13 anni fa. Gli dice di essere sua madre e anche quella di Jacob e che anche loro vengono da un posto al di la del mare parla con suo fratello circa i piani e i punti di vista della Madre.]] Il ragazzo in nero sveglia Jacob nel bel mezzo della notte e gli chiede di andare con lui e di unirsi alle altre persone del villaggio . Egli cerca di spiegare a Jacob che le persone del villaggio sono il loro popolo e che la Madre ha mentito su tutto , che non li ama e che "non è la loro vera madre." Jacob si infuria e prende ripetutamente a pugni in faccia il ragazzo in nero. La madre li separa e Jacob grida che suo fratello sta cercando di andare dalle altre persone. Il ragazzo in nero dice che sta per tornare a "casa" al di la del mare , che lei ha ucciso la sua vera madre e che loro non appartengono a quel posto. Poi supplica Jacob di andare con lui ma Jacob decide di restare con la madre. La madre dice al ragazzo in nero che,diversamente da quando gli è stato detto, non riuscirà mai a lasciare l'Isola.Il ragazzo afferma che un giorno riuscirà a dimostrarle che non è vero. Jacob si unisce alla madre sulla spiaggia dove lei ammette di aver ucciso la sua vera madre e spiega di averlo fatto perché ella li avrebbe fatti vivere con quella gente cattiva e lei aveva bisogno che Jacob fosse rimasto buono. Jacob le chiede perché amasse di più suo fratello e lei risponde di amare entrambi in modo diverso. Jacob accetta di rimanere con lei, per ora. Trent'anni dopo dimostra le proprietà speciali dell'Isola a Jacob.]] Jacob ha finito di tessere un pezzo di tela. La Madre appare stanca mentre è intenta a frantumare delle erbe. Jacob va all'altro lato dell'Isola ed osserva il fratello lavorare ad un progetto con l'altra gente. Raggiunge l'Uomo in Nero e si dirigono verso il gioco del Senet. L'Uomo in Nero confida a Jacob che forse Madre è pazza, ma ha ragione sul fatto che le altre persone sono cattive. Dice che sono avide, manipolatrici ed egoiste. Gli spiega che sta con loro solo per un motivo: trovare il modo di andarsene. L'Uomo in Nero confida a Jacob che ha trovato il modo di lasciare l'Isola. Getta il suo pugnale a terra e si nota che viene attratta ad un muro di pietra. Parla della maniera in cui si comportano i metalli in certe zone dell'isola caratterizzati da fenomeni di elettromagnetismo e questo gli ha suggerito un'idea per andarsene. L'Uomo in nero chiede a Jacob di unirsi a lui, ma Jacob risponde che l'Isola è casa sua e non se ne sarebbe mai andato. L'Uomo in Nero ribadisce che l'Isola non è casa sua. indaga su suo figlio alla ruota gigante.]] Jacob dice alla Madre che suo fratello ha trovato il modo di scappare. La Madre va a controllare e si accorge che hanno scavato una buca. Dopo che se ne sono andati scende giù per controllare. L'Uomo in Nero la aspetta e freddamente le spiega come nel suo intento sia finito vicino alla caverna. Le spiega un diverso modo di gestire la luce e che l'altra gente ha interessanti idee su cosa farne della stessa. Lei guarda allarmata la conoscenza che ha questa gente adesso. Lui le mostra che egli ha trovato un modo per scavare nella luce che esiste sotto alcune parti dell'isola. L'Uomo in Nero ha costruito una ruota e pensa di scavare un grande buco nella parete del pozzo e usare questo e l'acqua per costruire un meccanismo che gli permetterà di lasciare l'isola. La Madre gli chiede come faccia a sapere queste cose, e con odio e sarcasmo lui le risponde che sa tutto ciò perché lui è "speciale". La Madre ottiene da lui un'abbraccio d'addio e mentre gli dice che le dispiace, sbatte la testa dell'Uomo in Nero contro la parete. La Madre ritorna da Jacob e lo conduce alla caverna luminosa. Dice a Jacob che sarà lui a proteggerla d'ora in avanti. Jacob chiede che cosa c'è all'interno della caverna e la Madre risponde: "Vita, morte, rinascita; è la Sorgente, il cuore dell'isola". Gli chiede di prometterle che non scenderà mai nella grotta perché ciò sarebbe molto peggio della morte. Versa del vino da un fiasco in una coppa d'argento, pronunciando un'incantesimo. Dice a Jacob che bevendo il vino accetta la responsabilità di proteggere la grotta fin quando ne sarà capace e in seguito di trovare un nuovo custode. Lui non vuole e si rattrista a diventare il suo successore perché crede che la Madre aveva sempre preferito il fratello. Lei ammette che era sbagliato e che doveva essere Jacob il suo successore sin dall'inizio. Jacob beve. La Madre allora gli dice "Ora io e te siamo la stessa cosa". accoltella la Madre.]] L'Uomo in Nero si risveglia e vede del fumo in lontananza. Egli trova il villaggio distrutto e tutti i superstiti morti. Trova i resti del suo gioco quasi del tutto bruciati. Va in giro barcollante a causa della frustrazione e delle rabbia. Sulla via verso casa, la Madre dice a Jacob che sta per arrivare una tempesta e lo manda a raccogliere legna da ardere. Gli chiede di stare attento ma no gli risponde quando lui gli dice che si rivedranno a casa. At Mother's camp the loom is wrecked and the camp in disarray. La madre trova a terra nella cenere il gioco che diede a L'Uomo in Nero quando era piccolo 30 anni prima. Non appena alza il pezzo nero del gioco viene accoltellata alle spalle dall'Uomo in Nero dagger. Con le lacrime agli occhi l'Uomo in Nero chiede alla mamma perchè non vuole che lui lasci l'isola. Mentre muore lei gli dice:"perché ti amo... Grazie." rimane di stucco quando vede il Mostro uscire dalla Sorgente.]] Jacob ritorna a casa e vede ciò che il fratello ha fatto e lo attacca come aveva fatto 30 anni prima. Trascina il fratello attraverso la giungla. L'Uomo in Nero ricorda a Jacob che lui non può ucciderlo. Jacob risponde che non ha intenzione di farlo. Lo trascina nella cava scintillante e lo getta nel fiume dinanzi all'apertura della caverna. L'Uomo in Nero urta con la testa su una roccia e sviene, dopodiché lo getta nella cascata. Un poco dopo l'uomo in nero scompare nella caverna e sparisce nella giungla. Jacob si lava al fiume e vede il corpo fratello senza vita su un cespuglio li vicino. Lo coccola piangendo. Jacob trasporta il suo corpo a casa e trova i due gioielli e li conserva in un sacchetto. Stende i corpi della Madre e dell'Uomo in Nero uno affianco all'altro con il sacchetto nella mano della mamma. nomina i corpi "Adamo e Eva".]] 28 settembre 2004 Secoli dopo, Jack Shephard e Kate Austen scoprono i corpi lato a lato nelle grotte, così anche la pietra nera e bianca. John Locke nomina la coppia "i nostri Adamo ed Eva." Curiosità *Quando l'Uomo in Nero nasce, sua madre non gli da un nome, dicendo di aver scelto solo un nome. Per tutto il resto dell'episodio, sia la madre adottiva sia Jacob si rivolgono a lui sempre con nomignoli e pronomi personali. *Claudia è la terza donna di cui si viene a conoscenza che è arrivata sull'isola incinta e quasi al termine della gravidanza, che ha partorito sull'isola ed il cui figlio è stato cresciuto da qualcun'altro (le altre due erano Claire e Danielle Rousseau). *Il coltello che l'Uomo in Nero porta con sé nell'episodio è presumibilmente lo stesso che aveva dato a Richard per uccidere Jacob, e che Dogen aveva dato a Sayid per uccidere l'Uomo in Nero. Note di produzione *E' la prima volta nella serie in cui nessun membro del cast principale appare. Jack, Kate e Locke appaiono solo in scene di repertorio. *E' il secondo episodio (l'altro è ) in cui sono presenti scene ambientate in ordine cronologico (ad eccezione di brevi flashforward intrecciati nella scena finale). *Questo è il secondo ed ultimo episodio della stagione in cui è presente un flashback anziché un flashsideway, l'altra puntata è"Ab Aeterno". **Quindi, questo è l'ultimo episodio della serie ad avere un flashback. *Come nell'episodio , questa puntata inizia in un'altra lingua, per poi passare all'inglese (che probabilmente i personaggi non conoscono) nel resto dell'episodio. *Kenton Duty (Jacob (13 anni)) appare come guest star, mentre nelle altre apparizioni compare come costar. *Questo è il nono episodio che si è svolto interamente sull'isola, dopo "Gli altri 48 giorni", "Maternità", "Tre minuti", "Il brigantino", "L'altra donna", "LaFleur", "Namaste" ed "Il nuovo leader". *Charlie Pace è stato estratto dalla scena nelle grotte originariamente presente nell'episodio "La casa del Sol Levante". **I colori della scena sono stati adattati. *In questo episodio non è presente la sequenza di ricapitolazione Previously on Lost. *Questo è il terzo dei soli tre episodi della serie a non avere una trama secondaria. I primi due sono stati "Gli altri 48 giorni" e "316". *Titus Welliver (L'uomo in nero) si è rotto due dita dei piedi durante le riprese della scena in cui Jacob lo sta portando con forza nel Cuore dell'isola. *Questo è l'unico episodio di flashback in cui i personaggi centrali sono morti all'inizio dell'episodio. I produttori avevano in precedenza stabilito che non ci sarebbe stato un episodio di flashback per i personaggi morti. (Commento audio dell'episodio "Exposé") "Exposé" diede l'impressione iniziale che Nikki e Paulo fossero morti, ma all'epoca erano solo paralizzati. "Il sostituto" ed "Il candidato" sono gli unici altri episodi in cui il personaggio centrale (Locke) è morto dall'inizio. Errori * Quando il ragazzo in nero è seduto sulla spiaggia e sua madre gli si avvicina si vede una tartaruga marina davanti a lui. Quando la telecamera si sposta, la tartaruga è sparita. * Quando il ragazzo in nero sta parlando con sua madre del gioco che ha trovato sulla spiaggia, si può vedere qualcuno riflesso nel suo occhio. * Quando il ragazzo in nero sta lanciando delle stecche mentre gioca con Jacob a Senet, le stecche cambiano posizione durante la scena. * Quando furono trovati gli scheletri nell'episodio "La casa del Sol Levante" (episodio che ci viene mostrato in un flashback) erano separati e non sdraiati l'uno vicino all'altro, come Jacob li posiziona in questo episodio. Tuttavia, questo potrebbe essere spiegato dal fatto che sono avvenuti numerosi terremoti dalla loro morte al loro ritrovamento. ** Questo errore di continuità appare per la prima volta nell'episodio "Il faro" ed è proseguito fino a questa puntata. * Quando Jacob sta per accettare la responsabilità di proteggere la luce, è in piedi mentre sua madre è seduta. C'è un'inquadratura ravvicinata di lui seduto, che risponde a qualcosa che lei dice. L'inquadratura successiva è da dietro, di lui che si siede accanto a lei. Tematiche ricorrenti *Claudia giunge sull'Isola incinta ed dà alla luce Jacob ed il suo gemello, a cui non viene dato un nome. (Gravidanze) *Il neonato Jacob ed il suo gemello sono avvolti rispettivamente in una stoffa chiara ed una scura. (Bianco e nero) *Claudia viene uccisa dalla Madre dopo aver dato alla luce Jacob ed il suo fratello gemello. (Vita e morte) *La madre colpisce Claudia 4 volte. (Numeri) *La Madre cresce i gemelli come se fossero figli propri. (Bambini) (Truffe e inganni) *Dopo essere stato impedito di andarsene, l'Uomo in nero uccide sua madre pugnalandola al cuore con il suo pugnale. (Vita e morte) (Vendetta) (Problemi familiari) *Jacob e l'Uomo in nero cacciano un cinghiale, che viene abbattuto da uomini che la loro madre dice loro essere cattive persone. Circa trenta anni dopo, l'Uomo in nero lo conferma prontamente a suo fratello, avendo vissuto in mezzo al gruppo dei sopravvissuti. (Animali) (Buoni e cattivi) *Jacob ed il ragazzo in nero sono portati dalla loro madre alla fonte, il cuore dell'isola, e sono colpiti dal fatto di doverla proteggere. (Leadership) (Segreti) *Jacob e la madre del ragazzo in nero pensano la scatola di Senet come un elaborato stratagemma per testare l'incapacità di Jacob a mentire e la durata che il ragazzo in nero farebbe per proteggerlo da lei. (Truffe e inganni) *L'uomo in nero e Jacob giocano l'uno contro l'altro con la tavola Senet ed i pezzi che il giovane in nero ha trovato sulla spiaggia. (Bianco e nero) (Giochi) *il ragazzo in nero dice a Jacob che non vuole andare da solo con gli altri. (Isolamento) *L'uomo in nero mostra a Jacob che il pozzo è magnetico lanciandogli il coltello, un fenomeno che probabilmente non aveva mai visto prima. (Elettromagnetismo) *Jacob non ammetterà a suo fratello che la madre sa che lo visita. (Truffe e inganni) *Quando Jacob chiede a sua madre cosa si trova nella luce della caverna, lei risponde: "Vita, morte, rinascita". (Vita e morte) (Rinascita). *Jacob pensa che sua madre adottiva ami di più suo fratello. (Problemi familiari) *La madre di Jacob è comprensiva alla sua richiesta di proteggere l'isola, ma alla fine gli dice di non avere scelta. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) *Quando l'Uomo in nero è inizialmente affrontato da sua madre nel pozzo, lei è immersa nella luce ma lui sta armeggiando nell'oscurità. (Bianco e nero) *La madre di Jacob e del ragazzo in nero convince i figli sul fatto che non ci sia niente al di fuori dell'isola e nessun posto dove andare attraversando il mare. Afferma inoltre che le altre persone provengono da un'altra parte dell'isola. (Truffe e inganni) (Segreti) *La madre ha allevato i ragazzi in una grotta e non ha detto loro che c'erano altre persone sull'isola. (Isolamento) (Segreti) *Quando la Madre porta i suoi due figli alla Sorgente li benda. (Segreti) *Il Ragazzo in Nero e sua madre predicono la pioggia. (Pioggia) *Il ragazzo in nero sembra avere un dono speciale come conoscere le regole del Senet e prevedere il tempo. (Parapsicologia) *I fratelli avevano 43 anni quando divennero immortali; Jacob beve il vino e diventa il protettore dell'isola mentre l'Uomo in nero cade nella Fonte e diventa il Mostro di Fumo. (Numeri) *Jack, Kate e Locke vengono mostrati mentre scoprono i resti della madre e dell'uomo in nero. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) *L'uomo in nero dice alla madre che intende collegare la ruota dell'asino ad un sistema che combini acqua e luce e tornare a casa quando la gira. La madre non nega che funzionerà, chiedendo invece come lo sappia. (Scienza) (Segreti) *Jacob lancia suo fratello nel cuore dell'isola dopo aver ucciso la madre. (Vendetta) *Jacob chiude gli occhi di sua madre morta. (Occhi) Riferimenti culturali * Senet: l'uomo in nero trova una tavola e le pedine di questo vecchio gioco egiziano sulla spiaggia e afferma di saper giocare senza averlo mai fatto prima. Il senet potrebbe essere il gioco da tavolo più antico del mondo. Le scatole del Senet venivano spesso collocate nelle tomba accanto ad altri oggetti utili per il pericoloso viaggio nell'aldilà. * Yin e Yang: Jacob e l'Uomo in nero si rivelano essere gemelli che rispecchiano le forze uguali ma opposte nello Yin e Yang. Tecniche di narrazione * Dopo aver aiutato Claudia a partorire, l'ostetrica la uccide e le ruba i bambini. * Al giovane Jacob non piace fare affidamento sul suo gemello a seguire le regole di Senet e un giorno faranno un gioco in cui stabiliscono le regole. * Quando Jacob chiede al ragazzo in nero come sappia le regole del gioco, il ragazzo in nero risponde: "Lo so". * Il ragazzo in nero racconta alla madre adottiva di essere speciale. * Le altre persone sull'isola furono uccise per impedire la diffusione della loro conoscenza della fonte. * L'uomo in nero sembra sottoscrivere una visione scientifica del mondo, associandosi con uomini che vogliono usare la tecnologia per sfruttare il potere della Sorgente. Jacob segue fedelmente gli insegnamenti di sua madre. Ciò rende l'Uomo in nero l'uomo di scienza e Jacob l'uomo di fede. Tuttavia, l'Uomo in nero alla fine assume la forma di John Locke, l'uomo di fede. * Jacob protegge l'isola (ed il mondo esterno) dal mostro di fumo, ma è lo stesso Jacob ad averlo ha creato. * La mamma dice a Jacob di aver ucciso Claudia e di averlo cresciuto perché non poteva lasciarlo diventare "uno di loro". * l'uomo in nero dice a Jacob che si sbaglia sul fatto che la sua gente sembra essere brava dal momento che guardano dall'alto in basso, rivelando la sua esperienza diretta tra loro. Nell'episodio "Ab Aeterno" Richard ricorda a Jacob il coinvolgimento dell'Uomo nel Nero quando egliafferma che desidera rimanere in disparte ed osservare le persone che porta sull'isola. * Quando la madre dice a Jacob, "Adesso lo proteggerai." gli passa la torcia. * La madre spiega a Jacob il suo futuro ruolo di protettore della Fonte e cosa dovrà fare dicendogli: "Sarai tu", avvertendo chiaramente il momento della sua morte che si avvicina; Sayid dice la stessa cosa a Jack dopo avergli detto di salvare Desmond e prima di sacrificare la sua vita. * Jacob ha i capelli chiari, il suo gemello ha i capelli scuri. * Jacob è avvolto in un panno chiaro mentre il suo gemello è avvolto in un panno scuro. * Da bambino Jacob è silenzioso, mentre l'uomo in nero piange. Jacob è contento che le cose rimangano come sono. L'uomo in nero è sempre scontento di come stanno le cose. * La mamma sta esaminando la pietra nera dalla scatola del gioco poco prima di essere pugnalata dall'Uomo in nero. * L'uomo in nero distrugge l'arazzo che la madre stava tessendo con Jacob, ma il Mostro di Fumo non danneggia l'arazzo di Jacob mentre si scatena nel basamento della statua. * L'uomo in nero respinse sua madre e la definì una bugiarda, ma in seguito arrivò a credere nello stesso modo in cui lei parlava della gente che veniva sull'isola. * Si dice che il gioco del Senet rappresenti l'anima che si muove attraverso l'aldilà. Analisi della storia * Una donna uccide una donna incinta appena naufragata sull'isola per rubarle i suoi bambini. * L'uomo in nero riceve la visita della madre naturale che gli semina sfiducia ed il desiderio di tornare a casa. Nonostante la volontà di unirsi ai sopravvissuti rimane ancora a lungo con Jacob. * L'uomo in nero si unisce alle persone che erano con la sua madre naturale per trovare le fonti dell'energia dell'isola così da potersene andare. * La madre adottiva ferma l'uomo in nero dall'andarsene ed uccide i rimanenti sopravvissuti. * L'uomo in nero uccide la sua madre adottiva. * Jacob getta suo fratello nella fonte per vendetta, un destino che, come ritenuto dalla madre, era peggiore della morte. * Jacob assume il ruolo di protettore della fonte dopo aver bevuto il vino della sua mamma adottiva. * Jacob ripone i corpi morti di suo fratello e sua madre nella grotta facendoli tenere per mano. * Viene rivelata l'origine della lotta tra Jacob e l'uomo in nero. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Jack, Locke e Kate trovano l'Uomo in Nero e la Madre nelle caverne e li chiamano Adamo ed Eva. (La casa del Sol Levante) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Il ragazzo in nero trova un gioco del Senet sulla spiaggia. Si ritiene che il gioco del Senet sia il gioco più antico della storia. Locke dice a Walt che il backgammon è il gioco più antico della storia. (Pilota, seconda parte) * La mamma prevede la pioggia. Anche John Locke aveva questa capacità. (Inseguimento) (L'inizio della fine) (Morte accertata) * Quando tenta di accedere al nucleo della stazione Cigno, Sayid dice a Jack "Non entreremo qui. Forse potremo andare sotto di esso". Allo stesso modo, l'Uomo in Nero si rende conto di non poter raggiungere il Cuore dall'alto, quindi deve raggiungerlo da sotto. (Tutti odiano Hugo) * L'uomo in nero lancia il coltello nel pozzo per dimostrare il suo magnetismo, come Eko aveva lanciato la cintura di Charlie contro il muro della stazione Cigno. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Claudia si ferma ad un ruscello per bere venendo sorpresa da un riflesso inaspettato nell'acqua, come Eko venne sorpreso dal riflesso del mostro di fumo quando guardò nel ruscello. (Il prezzo della vita) * Similmente a Ben, l'Uomo in nero parla con sua madre morta che non ha mai incontrato, estraniandolo e portandolo ad uscire dal gruppo della sua gente. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * L'uomo in nero si imbatte in un sito inspiegabile di morti di massa. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) (Dottor Linus) (Ricognizione) * Viene mostrata la costruzione della ruota. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * Viene mostrato Jacob imparare da sua madre l'arte della tessitura degli arazzi. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * La mamma dice: "Vengono, combattono, distruggono, corrompono. Finisce sempre allo stesso modo". (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * La madre dice: "Questo è il motivo per cui siamo qui", rispecchiando la dichiarazione dell'Uomo in Nero mentre rivela i nomi dei candidati sulla parete della caverna sulla scogliera a Sawyer. (Il sostituto) * Jacob beve dalla bottiglia di vino. (Ab aeterno) Domande senza risposta *Cos'è la Fonte? *Qual è la natura del vino? *Cos'è la formula che la Madre ripete? *Che relazione c'è tra il Mostro e la Fonte? *Come è riuscita la Madre ad uccidere l'intero villaggio e trovare da sola il pozzo? *Quando venne completata la costruzione del pozzo? *Perché Jacob poteva lasciare l'Isola, ma non l'Uomo in Nero? *Come è arrivata la madre sull'isola e come divenne protettrice del cuore dell'isola? *In che modo la madre ha distrutto il villaggio ed il pozzo? *Come sono giunte le persone di lingua latina sull'isola? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi